Watching Ducks
by Trollmela
Summary: When they meet it's always in public and DiNozzo always flirts with him. Perhaps that's another reason why Anthony DiNozzo is Gibbs' favorite CIA agent.  pre-slash, AU


**Watching Ducks**

_Disclaimer: _None of the characters are mine. I do not profit from this story.  
><em>Pairing: <em>Gibbs/DiNozzo_  
>Rating: <em>PG-13  
><em>Summary: <em>When they meet it's always in public and DiNozzo always flirts with him. Perhaps that's another reason why Anthony DiNozzo is Gibbs' favorite CIA agent. (pre-slash, AU)

* * *

><p>He never has to wait for long. On days like these, when the weather is a refreshing preview of spring and the sun is warm enough that you can actually open your coat some after a long winter, it doesn't matter how long he has to wait. But Gibbs has never had to wait for longer than two minutes. He wonders sometimes whether this is a skill the CIA hones in its agents.<p>

When the other man shows up, he's carrying two paper cups of coffee. Gibbs still doesn't know what exactly the other man drinks or how he knows what Gibbs drinks. Though judging by the fake grimace Tony gives him every time he gives him his cup – and the one time he actually took a sip – the younger man probably drinks some sweet latte mix.

"Gibbs," Tony greets him cheerfully with a smile while handing over the cup as if he were carrying a nuclear warhead.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs answers.

Tony sits down next to him. He's taller than Gibbs and always dressed impeccably in suits which fit him better than they do the FBI agents the older man has met. He suspects that Tony's are more expensive as well. DiNozzo's dark blonde hair is always well-cut and gelled, and he always wears a pair of mirrored designer sunglasses. He claims that they make him look more like the super-secret CIA agent that he is.

What Gibbs likes about Tony is the fact that despite his big mouth he lacks the arrogance of typical intelligence agents. Gibbs has never succeeded in uncovering his whole background but he knows that Tony was a cop once, somewhere on the east coast. How he managed the unique career move from a police department to Langley, Tony has never even hinted at; or if he has, then Gibbs hasn't been able to decipher it from the number of movie quotes and dropped names of Hollywood actors, all of which tell him nothing.

"So, have we watched the ducks long enough now that even the illegal au pair over there suspects us of working for the Russian mob?"

Gibbs glances at the young woman DiNozzo means. She's looking at them and Tony throws her a flirtatious smile which makes her blush and look away. Tony turns the smile on Gibbs and lifts his sunglasses so Gibbs can see his eyes.

Gibbs laughs a little. DiNozzo may be obnoxious at times, a tease at others, and many would get the impression that he is a frat boy who would never grow up. But Gibbs has come to appreciate his keen eye.

"I need a favor," Gibbs starts.

Tony's gives him a grin. "I knew it. You know, I'm counting the favors and when I come to collect, I'll enjoy it."

"The thought should probably bother me more than it does."

"Shoot, then."

"I have a missing Lieutenant-Colonel called Jack Morrison. That name tell you anything?"

"I'm flattered you think I know all of D.C. but unfortunately I don't. At least not yet. Give me something more."

"He's been working for the Pentagon for exactly fifteen years now. He celebrated the event with colleagues and disappeared the same night or early morning."

"Why do you come to me?" DiNozzo asks.

"Let's say some doors shut in my face."

Tony raises an eyebrow like he means to say 'In _your_ face?' He doesn't say it though but merely nods his head in acknowledgement.

"All right. I'll see what I can find out about your Lieutenant-Colonel. How about steak tomorrow night? At our usual place?"

Gibbs smirks. "I'm paying?"

"Of course!" Tony gives him an overly sweet smile. He leans over and fakes a peck to the other man's cheek. Gibbs accepts the gesture with his undercover-face firmly in place; he knows DiNozzo likes to push other people's buttons in whatever ways he can think of. Tony's warm breath flows over the NCIS Agent's skin as he laughs at him.

"Better they think you're gay than that you're giving out information?" Gibbs asks.

"Oh, don't worry, Jethro. I've never been in the closet," Tony replies. "See you tomorrow."

He puts on his sunglasses with a move as smooth as any Hollywood actor's and stands. He doesn't look back as he leaves. He probably knows anyway that Gibbs is watching his ass.

* * *

><p><em>I realize this reads like the beginning to a 'verse but at the moment I have other stories I'm working on, so I'm afraid this will be it for now. Still, I hope I'll be able to come back to this one day.<em>

_**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.**  
><em>


End file.
